White Wizard of DxD
by Kamen Rider D-Cide
Summary: He has been given a second chance at life. In a world where nothing is impossible, with power that once belong to a man who crime's were only loving his family too much. Now watch as his story is unfold and will he make the same mistake's as his predecessor..
1. Chapter 1

**The White Wizard of dxd**

 **Yo this is D-cide with another story hope you all like it**

* * *

 **? Pov**

its been 16 years since I takumi or Gou as i was called before , was brought here into this world ...hmm you must be wondering what I mean by this world right...well it all started on _THAT_ day a day that I will not soon forget nor will I ever

It all started on just a normal day I was on my way to the annual kamen rider convention to meet up with my friends to show them my complete set of the kamen rider white wizard stuff , your probably thinking why would I like the wizard who would do anything to hold the sabbat again and raised more phantoms while that is true you must also remember that while his means we're extreme he did all of that for one reason and that was to save the one precious to him his daughter koyomi and for that I deeply respect the man , so that's why I bought his driver instead haruto's driver however while I use the white wizard driver and rings I also have all the rings that haruto had even the movie one like MIRACLE , TIME , and FALL .

When I was walking to the convention center just as I was going to cross the road a solar eclipse happen and everything went dark and in the darkness a child was running he was crossing the road not knowing the traffic light was red as he was crossing a truck was heading straight to him not at all seeing the child in the darkness seeing as he wasn't slowing down seeing this I ran to the child and push him off the street and just as I did that I heard a woman scream as I turn I saw the truck was already in front of me heading straight for me as I heard the trucks horn as it got louder and louder until ...silent

 **Unknown place**

As i open my eyes i saw nothing but darkness till faintly I saw a light coming from in front of me as I felt as though I was pulled into the light I could hear faintly the sound of voice I could feel as though I was carried and I started to cry

 **16 years later**

 **takumi pov**

as I was meditating in my room while remembering that day everything was quiet till " WAKE UP I-I-IF Y-Y-YOU D-DONT ILL K-KISS YOU ! " I heard the loud alarm from the room next to me follow by a commotion I stop meditating and sign " well its looks like nii-san is awake " I said as I got up from the floor and stretch then I went out my room and head to the room next to mine and knock on the door as the door open I saw a person who look just like me he had brown hair that was spike and brown eyes with no distinct facial features and while he had brown eyes I had purple color eyes and my hair was straight , he was wearing a black uniform with white accents and black school slacks and leaving the white shirt open to show the red T-shirt he wore underneath it , the same uniform I was wearing only I wear it properly with the addition of a hand shape belt buckle with claws in the color of pink hidden under the buttoned up school jacket , this person was my older brother in this world his name is Hyoudou issei and I his little brother a year apart my name is Hyoudou takumi and as you all probably know what our name mean and what world I was reborn in it would seem I was reborn in the world of Highschool DxD the world where everything supernatural exist and I was reborn as the little brother of the main protagonist of this anime , as smile at my older brother and greet him

" ohayou , nii-san " I said with a smile as nii-san grin back at me

" ohayou , takumi " ise nii-san greet back to me

" ISE , TAKKUN BREAKFAST ! " our mother in this world shouted

" hai ! " we both reply as we head downstairs

 **On the way to school..**

as i and nii-san left for school with me carrying my shinai in a cloth bag with a string to carry it on my shoulder , we started talking about things like food , games and anime while nii-san was saying that dragon ball was the best because of all the super powers everyone had while I was saying that bleach was better since I was a swordman and I found that the sword-style in the anime was cool

" takumi you've got to understand that dragon ball is awesome I mean how cool would it be to fire a kamehama and destroy planets like that " ise-nii said to me making me sign

" I know that nii-san I only think that bleach is better because of it swordplay and the like " I said back to him as we continue to banter about which anime is better till we reach the front of the school where we heard someone calling nii-san name

"YO ISSEI ! " we heard as two guys came and meet ise-nii the first guy was a short bald guy this was matsuda the pervet baldy and next to him was a tall guy with black hair and wearing glasses this was motohama the pervet glasses and with nii-san they were the perveted trio , as they saw me they started glaring at me

" what are you doing with him issei " matsuda sneered at me

" yea don't tell me your going to join him issei " motohama continue while glaring at me as I look at the ground with a sad face knowing they don't like me , as ise-nii saw this he glare at both of them making them take a step back

" Oi ! Motohama , matsuda you better watch your mouths or I'll beat the crap out of you that's my brother your talking to " ise-nii said as he continue to glare at them as they nodded their heads

" good " he said before he turn to me and grin " well I got to go see you later takumi " ise-nii said to me as I nodded and he went with motohama and matsuda to somewhere as I wave to him before continue my track to my class

 **Later..**

as I was heading to the front gate after school I heard someone calling me so I turn around to see ise-nii shouting at me to wait as I stop and wait for him to catch-up to me as he did we continue to head out of school while talking

" so takumi what do you want to do today since its half day and we already finish class want to go to the arcade " ise-nii ask me as I shook my head

" gomen nii-san I can't today since today I'm going to my shop " I said also did I forget to mention that I also run my own shop it was a antique/ring Smith shop as I enter this world I found out that I had a knack for making rings so I use it and the money I save from my allowance since I was 10 years old and build a shop when I was 13 at first it was just a no name shop that just open and then I as I continue to make rings a princess from a far away country came and saw my work so she ask me to make a ring for her at that time I thought she was just another normal person I didn't know she was a princess till the next day when her father the king came and thank me for making the ring it seems as though the jewel she had given to me for the ring was a family heirloom that was to be made a ring should a princess were to take the throne and seeing as the previous heirs were all man's it was never needed but now seeing as the 15th heir is a princess it was needed but only the heir can choose who she wants to make the ring and she choose me and the king was ever grateful so he paid me handsomely an amount of money and after that my shop was famous the name of the shop was remnants of hope a fitting name I thought

" I see OK don't stay late then I'll just go home then " ise-nii said as he made his way home , as I was about to go to my shop I felt as though I was being watch I turn to the direction I sense someone presences who was watching me and I saw rias gremory and sona shitori or sitri her real name is as I tilt my head at their direction before smiling and waving before continuing on my way

' _wao their mana is pretty strong shouldn't expect less from the heiress of two of the 72 Demon pillar clans wouldn't you agree...Wiseman_ ' I thought as a voice reply

 ** _' true young one their mana is very potent than anything I've ever seen_ ** ' the voice that reply me the same voice that belong to the leader of the phantoms in kamen rider wizard Wiseman said

Now you all are probably wondering how could I have the leader of the phantoms inside me well to answer that I must first tell you a story that took place 10 years ago

10 years ago on November the 13th me and my family had went to a new museum which had just open in kuoh and me being someone who loves history ask if we could go and my mom and dad said OK so we the whole family went to the museum to see the artifacts feature in it as we near the end of our tour they were unveiling a new exhibit the jade egg as they just unveil it three guys in black clothing and wearing black ski mask with guns as they steal the egg and made their escape I run at them and I ran into them as they were disoriented I took back the egg and then I ran back to the museum just as I was about to reach the museum I felt as though something Pierce my body and as I look down I saw that I had been hit by a bullet as blood poured out of my body I fell to the ground feeling my vision fading as it was I saw the silhouettes of the robbers before me and then felt it the despair of the situation seeing as I was going to die but just as my vision became darkness I heard a voice

 ** _' will you despair or will you rise and overcome this trial '_** the voice said

 _' who are you '_ I ask the voice as I heard it chuckle at my question

 _ **' I am the one who will either be your end or your greatest comrade , I am the one that shall come when you are in despair to either be you hope or your despair '**_ as the voice said this I widen my eyes at who or what I am talking to

 _' your...my inner phantom ... Aren't you_ ' I ask the voice as he laugh and I heard clapping

' **_correct a spot on duduction takumi or should I call you by your real name Gou shiba '_** my inner phantom said

 _' I see so you even know that huh...so are you going to send me to despair huh phantom '_ I ask him

 _ **' that entirely depends on you , like I said if you give up I will send you to despair however if you have a strong will then you can stop me '** _ the voice said to me making me confused

 _' why would you help me phantom '_ I said back to him

 ** _' because you interest me human and i do have a name '_ ** he said to me

 _' really why should I address you any differently when you can't even show yourself '_ I said as I heard a sign and the darkness shifted and the scenery change to the backyard of a old Victorian style house with a pool and a white table with chairs and a setting of tea , but the weirdest thing was that I know what place this was

 _ **' hello their my host '**_ a voice said behind me as I turn around I widen my eyes at what I saw it was a white humanoid creature with with a pointed up head and half of his face was purple and in his chest was a purple gem this was the one man that was the villain in the kamen rider wizard series and the leader of the phantom

' _WISEMAN_ ' I shouted as I took a step back not believing that this person if it can even be called that is my phantom

' **_yes that is me its an honor to finally meet my host '_** wiseman said

 _' fueki what are you doing here '_ I ask him

 _ **' I would ask you not to call me by that name I am not fueki sou I am my own self '**_ wiseman said making me confused

 _' what do you mean by you own self you and fueki are one being '_ I said

 _ **' true we are one but.. Oh where are my manners come let us sit down for tea** _ ' he said as he sit at the table and poured 2 cups of tea and set his and another down which I could only assume was mine as I went and sit on the other free chair as he continue his explanation after taking a sip of his tea _ **' like I said we are one but not anymore , you see when someone like fueki who can control his phantom dies he and the phantom split into 2 while fueki died when gremlin killed him I however didn't but instead enter the realm of reincarnation where I will be born as someone else phantom and while I have all his memories I am my own self and now I am your phantom Takumi Hyoudou** _ ' he finish as I was shock this was way beyond the show logic

 _' so will I become a phantom '_ I ask him

 _ **' like I said it's up to you if your will is strong then you won't however if not then yes '** _ he stop as he stood up _**' now will you despair or will you evolve into something greater '** _ he finish as the scenery change so now we where all on the lawn of the Hyoudou house as we were going to take a family photo as dad finish setting camera and we got together as ise-nii put his arm around my shoulder and grin at the camera and me smiling at it and just as the camera was going to take the picture everything stop and purple cracks appear everywhere on the scenery as Wiseman stood next to me

 _ **' so what is your answer**_ **child** _'_ he ask me as I continue to look at my family as memories of my entire life in this world appear before me , and then I made my decision

 _' no...I will never fall into despair but will be the **saigo no kibou da**_ _ **(the last hope )**_ ' I said to him as the purple cracks all shine yellow before the cracks all disappear , as Wiseman laugh

 _ **' hahahah you are truly interesting , it would be my honor to help you partner** _ ' he said as he shook my hand and a belt with a hand icon in the color of black and silver with the hand icon in the color of pink with claws and a ring with the same icon and another ring in the color of orange with a visor appear ' _**now I will be you new hope**_ _**nidaime shiroi mahotsukai (second white wizard )**_ he said before a blinding light shine and then the scenery disappear

As I open my eyes I stood up and I saw the robbers about to leave and then I felt a weight on my hands and my waist and I saw the things that were given to me in my mind

 _ **' I assume I don't need to tell you how to use it**_ ' I heard a voice said in my mind which I know who he was

 _' yea don't worry I know '_ i said to him as I thought about the ring I wanted as I felt a ring appear in my hand as I inspect the ring and I saw it was a silver ring with the gem being orange and the indication of the ring was a dragon's head with chains bonding it as I put on the ring and then shouted to the robbers

" Oi robbers I'm still alive " I shouted as they turn to me with shock face

" how are you alive , wait never mind kill him boys " he said as all the robbers pull out knives and run at me to kill me as they near me I push the left lever on the belt and then I pull the right lever of the belt and then a sound eminate from the belt as the hand author shine in colors and about

 **" LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH TO GO...LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH TO GO... LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH TO GO !** " the belt said in a calm excited voice as I scan the ring on it

 **" CHAIN! , NOW! "** it said as three magical circle appear and chains came out and wrap around the three robbers

" what the hell ! " another robber shout as I switch the levers again before scanning another ring this time a ring with a green gem with a dragon head and lightning on it

 **" YES! THUNDER ! , UNDERSTAND!? "** the belt shout the spell as the chains tying the robbers conduct electricity and electrocute the robbers as they scream before falling down unconscious on the ground as I sign and the belt turn into a belt buckle in the shape of the hand author and I return the driver on ring on my left hand and the change ring on my right

 _' well that was easy '_ I thought

 _ **' true but then again their only human , they can't stand your power '** _ Wiseman said to me as I nodded mentally before a question appear in my head

 _' hey wise , does that mean I can turn into you like fueki '_ I ask the phantom inside me

 _ **' yes when you can control your power then yes you can however at the moment it's impossible '** _ Wiseman said to me as I nodded and that is how I takumi Hyoudou became the second white wizard

Now back to the present as I head to my shop I saw a girl a year older than me she was a beautiful girl with a perfect body and a beautiful face but even with all this I still look at her with hidden malice because this girl was no girl but the fallen angel raynier or her alias yuuma amano the person who will kill nii-san and try to extract the sacred gear from Asia argento as we pass each other I smile while walking but at the same time looking at her with a critical eye assessing her power

 _' she not all that strong , wouldn't you agree wise_ ' I said with a bored voice to the tenant in my head

 _ **' hump I seen Ghouls with a higher level power than her , pathetic '** _ wise said

 _' hmm true however if she try to hurt nii-san I will destroy her '_ I said

 **Old School Building with rias and sona ( normal pov )**

now we see rias gremory and sona sitri the 2 heiress of the house of gremory and sitri of the 72 pillar clans , Right now we see both of them discussing about takumi Hyoudou the person they just saw smiling at them before leaving school

" that boy is quite interesting " sona said to rias as she nodded

" true but I don't sense anything from him but his brother is different " rias said

" yes but while issei Hyoudou has a sacred gear he still hasn't learn to use it however if takumi Hyoudou the boy is basically a genius " sona said

"yes I know I even heard he beat you in the top of the academy isn't that right sona" rias said to sona as she blush making rias smirk

" oh does sona have a crush if I'm not mistaken I heard a rumor that he even beat you in chess " rias said teasingly to sona who blush darken before her face turn serious

" anyway are you going to reincarnate issei Hyoudou as your pawn rias " sona ask rias as rias nodded

" I will however there is a problem , it would seem as though fallen are targeting him for his sacred gear " rias said to sona as she nodded

" yes I have been sensing fallen in our territory for a while now , what should we do " sona said

" for now nothing, but should they try anything then we will respond " rias reply as they continue to discuss the problem of fallen before rias queen akeno himejima came and report to rias

" buchou the fallen angel raynier had made contact with Hyoudou issei-kun " akeno said as rias nodded

" so it would seems as though they have made the first move " sona said

 **Remnants of hope ( takumi pov )**

as I now in my shop in the back room working on a gem that a client had contracted me to made as a ring , as I continue to filled the gem while wearing my work glasses at the same time talking to my inner phantom

' _**so young wizard how are you going to handle that fallen woman and her comrades '** _ wise ask me

 _' I will threatened her to leave nii-san alone first and if she listens that good I don't like killing people '_ I said

 **' a _nd if she don't what then_** ' he ask me as I fell silent and stop working on the ring

' t _hen...I will kill her if she does not understand '_ I said to him

 _' **I see at the very least you're not naive '**_ wise said

 _' I may be young but I'm not naive I know what must be done if given the situation_ ' I said as I felt wise mentally nodded

 _ **' I see then may I ask why you are thinking about going to the fallen angel governor Azazel to ask him to retrieve his people** _ ' wise said as I curse mentally

' _ **its not good to curse young wizard '**_ wise said in a scolding tone

 _" I know its just that..."_ I said unsurely

 _ **" its just that you want to give them a chance is that it "**_ wise said to me as I nodded

" _yes , since I think they could be great allies they only are doing this because they thought that azazel ordered it they are only loyal subordinate trying to follow orders and in the end they died all because of kokabiel "_ I said as I clench my fist in anger , as wise was silent

 _ **" I see then I will allow this** _ " wise said as I was shock , before he continue _ **" however should they not listen and that they are doing these things of their own accord then swear to me you will strike them down with no hesitation kindness is one thing , naivety is another** _ " wise said as I thought about what he said carefully before giving him my answer

" _I ... Agree_ " I said to him

" _ **then good tonight we will move** _ " wise said as I continue to work on the ring

 **Hyoudou house...**

as I enter my house while taking of my shoe I then went to the living room I saw both my parents sitting watching TV as they both turn to me

" welcome home takkun how was the day at the shop " my mother ask me

" it was fine just a few customers and another contract " I said as they both nodded

" also mom dad tonight after dinner Im going to stay at my apartment since I have work to do " I ask them both since I don't want them to panick when I disappear in the middle of the night since I'm going to go see azazel

" I see OK then take care and don't overworked yourself now " my dad said as mom went to go make dinner and I head upstairs to go and see nii-san as I enter into nii-san I saw he was sitting on his bed with a perveted look as I went and sit on the bed and wave my hand in front of his face to get his attention

" nii-san nii-san nii-san " I said as he made a yelp before focusing his attention on me and holding my shoulder

" takumi do you know what happen to me today " he said as I tilt my head in confusion

" what "

" I got a girlfriend " he said as I widen my eyes _' so raynier has made her move huh '_ I thought as I thought of something to say

" wow that's great " I congratulate him as nii-san pump his chest out in pride

" see your nii-san is awesome isn't he " nii-san said as I smile at him

" yes , oh and nii-san I'm going to go stay at my apartment tonight since i have work to finish " I said to him as he understand

" OK just take care , anyway let's go have dinner I'm going to tell mom and dad about it " nii-san said as we head out of his room to go downstairs

 **Later on the top of a building ...**

As I stood on top of my apartment building overlooking the city of kuoh I can't help but find it a calming view in my mind , I was wearing a brown coat and vest with a red neck muffler and black pants while holding a cane with a silver eagle head and a black body

' _**are you ready young wizard to meet with the governor of the fallen angel** _ ' wise said

" yes I'm ready wise " I said as I unbuttoned my brown coat a black hand with a pink outline in the shape of a claw on a black and silver belt tied around my waist as I put on two rings one ring in the same shape of the hand author and another ring in the color of orange and and a visor on top of it as I push down the visor of the change ring and I push down the lever of the belt as a tune shouted

 **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN , SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN , SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN**

" Henshin " I said as I scan the ring on the hand author and a golden magic circle appear in front of me and pass through me as it went through me I was now clad in a white robes with two ring chains on his chest and a white helmet in the same shape of the change ring

 **CHANGE NOW**

As the transformation finish I look at myself

" interesting " I said as I finish checking myself

 _ **' if you have finish its time to go '** _ wise said as I pulled out a purple ring with a picture of a person getting suck into a portal and I pulled down the lever on the belt as another tune play and I scan the teleport ring

 **LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH TO GO...LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH TO GO... LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH TO GO !**

 **TELEPORT , NOW**

after I scan the ring a spinning portal appear under me and went up to me as I disappear and only a afterimage is left

 **GRIGORY HEADQUARTERS AZAZEL OFFICE ( Normal pov )**

at the grigory in Azazel office we see the three top grigory members consisting of shemhaza , baraquiel and the governor of the fallen angel himself Azazel and at the moment they were talking About gathering more sacred gear user to their faction

" Azazel what should we do about our faction having the most less sacred gear user " shemhaza said as he look at Azazel who was trying to balance a pencil on his upper lip seeing Azazel wasn't paying attention baraquiel got irritated and shouted at him

" Azazel pay attention ! " baraquiel shouted to him as the pencil fell off his lip

" AHHH! Baraquiel do you know how hard it was to do that " Azazel stood up and shout to baraquiel

" pay attention Azazel " baraquiel said back as Azazel sit back down

" don't worry I'm keeping a eye on candidates for that " Azazel said as shemhaza nodded and baraquiel sign

" well who are those candidates " shemhaza ask Azazel

" well a- " Azazel would have continue if a portal hadn't open in the middle of the room making everyone tense preparing for an attack

 **TELEPORT , NOW**

As this sound was heard a teal color portal appear on the floor and raise up as a person appear after the portal disappear he was wearing a white outfit with gold outlined with a gem faceplate with visor on it seeing this baraquiel said to the intended to identify himself

" who are you and how did you get in here " baraquiel said to the intended as him shemhaza and Azazel created light spears and pointed at the intruder as he raise his hand up

" lower your weapons I do not mean any harm to you I only wish to speak to the governor Azazel " he said as shemhaza and baraquiel look at Azazel who nodded as they made their light spears disappear and they sat down as Azazel offer him a seat

" why don't you sit down " Azazel said as the person decline

" may I know who I'm talking to " Azazel ask as he reply

" you may called me the _**shiroi mahotsukai( white wizard )** " _the man who was known as the white wizards introduce himself as he bow his head

" I see then may I know what you wanted to discuss with me is " Azazel ask

" I wanted to ask if you had ordered the fallen angel raynare , donaseek , kalawarner , and little to killed the potential sacred gear user Hyoudou issei at kuoh " he ask Azazel as all three of them were shock as baraquiel and shemhaza look at Azazel

" no I didn't ordered such a thing " Azazel said

" I see , then I will give you a piece of advice " the white wizard said as all three of them pay attention to him

" the fallen angel kokabiel is a traitor to grigory he was the one who ordered them to kill Hyoudou issei in a letter that was fake as an order from you " he said as they all were shock

" kokabiel why am I not surprised " baraquiel said as Azazel sign as he turn his attention to the man who gave him this information

" what are you going to do about this information white wizard " Azazel ask him as he reply

" I will protect Hyoudou issei " he said as Azazel nodded

" could I please ask you to not killed my comrades " Azazel ask

" I will not killed them I will let you handle them " he said as Azazel nodded

" thank you " Azazel thank him as the white wizard pulled out a ring and he push down a lever on his belt as he scan it

" pray that your subordinate is innocent Azazel or I will strike them down " white wizard said as he disappear from the room

 **ON TOP OF A BUILDING( Takumi pov )**

as I appear on the building after meeting Azazel I de-henshin on the rooftop as I look over kuoh city before heading inside

" well that was easier than I thought " I said

" _ **true it went smoother than I thought it would** _ " wise said inside my mind as I sign

" well at least one problem is complete " I said

 _ **" yes but be prepared for anything young wizard "**_ wise said as I nodded as I went inside to go to bed

* * *

 **So how do you guys like the story hope you all like it comment on the story so I can know if its good or not see yah this is D-cide peace out !**


	2. Chapter 2

**The White Wizard of dxd**

 **Sorry for uploading so late I was busy with work and all so here the new chapter hope you all like it D-cide out**

* * *

 **Next day on the road to school ( Takumi pov )**

As I was heading to school I could not help but think if what I did last night by warning Azazel about what his people are doing

 _ **' are you doubting your decision young wizard '** _ wise said to me as I sign

' _I don't know wise , its just I hope that I haven't change the flow of the timeline of the show_ ' I thought

 _' **I see but once you have committed to something you must follow it to the**_ **end** _'_ wise said

" I guess your right wise " I said Before a I heard someone calling me as look in front of me and I saw nii-san with raynare as I saw this I put on a smile as I run to them

" Yo takumi this is my girlfriend yuuma amano " nii-san said as he introduce me to her as I smile at her

" hello there its nice to meet you amano-san my name is Hyoudou takumi " I said

" hello there you must be ise-kun brother " she said as I nodded

" please take care of my brother amano-san he is quite clumsy to be honest" I said while bowing to her

" Hey! What does that supposed to mean " nii-san said to me as yuuma giggle

" don't worry I'll watch over ise-kun takumi-san " she said as I thank her

" well nii-san I have something to take care of at school before class so I'll head off first take care nii-san , amano-san " I said as I ran to school first while mentally talking to wise

 _' so it seem as though Azazel hasn't confronted his people on the order '_ I said

 _ **' true for a fallen angel she couldn't hide her malice intent very**_ **well** _'_ wise said

 _' quite true my friend so its seem we should be prepare '_ I said

 **SUNDAY ( takumi pov )**

I was in my room meditating as it was sunset now and the time for me to show myself to the fallen has come up and now I was meditating to prepare myself for it and calming my mind so that I wouldn't make any bad decisions

 _ **' are you ready young wizard '** _ wise said as I sign

 _' I am wise its time i guess_ ' I said

 _ **' remember young wizard prepare to take any action '** wise said_

' I know wise I'm prepare ' I said as I put on the driver on ring and scan it on my belt as the driver appear before I push down the lever as the belt start to sing

 **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN , SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN , SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN**

then I put on the change ring and I push down the visor of the ring and then I scan it on the belt

 **CHANGE , NOW**

 **At The Park ( Ise Pov )**

It was the end of the day right now me and yuuma were heading to the park since she said she wanted to ask me something

' _I hope she will show me her boobs '_ i thought as I grin before I stop grinning as we reach the park

" ise-kun " yuuma said as I look at her

" can you do me a favor " yuuma said while looking at the fountain

" sure what is it yuuma-chan " i said to her before she turn to me as she smile

" can you...die " she said as I blink a couple of times

" excuse me what did you say yuuma-chan " I ask as she continue to smile at me

" I said will you...DIE! " She said as her smiling face turn to a snarl as she glow in light before her clothes exploded off as a reveling black body suit form on her body as a glowing light appear in her hands and form into a spear seeing this I fell backwards as I crawl away from her

" w-w-what " I said as she smile at me

" the date was nice ise-kun but you have to die , if you want to blame someone blame the god who gave you the sacred gear " she said as she throw the spear at me as I closed my eyes and brace myself for the spear to hit me but as I did I waited and I didn't feel anything before I open my eyes and I saw the spear stuck in a orange shield and yuuma-chan looking at me with a shock face

 **BARRIER , NOW**

As we both heard this we started looking around trying to find where the sound came from but before we could find where it was we heard an ominous song being played by a flute and as we heard this we look at the trees in the park as the place around the tree started shifting before a person in white appear holding a spear like weapon to his mouth playing the ominous music as he came closer before stopping in the middle of the both of us as he stop playing his flute

" Who the hell are you ! " yuuma-chan shout to the person in white as he look at her

" I am the _**shiroi mahotsukai**_ " the person in white said as everything was silent

 **FEW MINUTES AGO ( TAKUMI POV )**

 **TELEPORT , NOW**

as I appear from the portal I look around the park and I saw nii-san on the floor with raynare holding a light spear while talking to him and then I saw her about to throw her spear as I change ring and scan it on the hand author

 **BARRIER , NOW**

As I did a barrier appear in front of nii-san and stop the light spear as they both look around for me making me confused since I was not to far from them

' I cast a illusion over you so that they can't see you and the only way to make the illusion gone is for you to play the Hamel cane's flute ' wise said to me making me raised an eyebrow

' and pray tell why did you do that ' I ask him as he chuckled

' oh young wizard a magician must always have a grand entrance now shouldn't he ? " wise reply as I sweatdrop

' umm... Okay...' I said awkwardly

' now shouldn't you be focusing on the task at hand ' he said as I sign and raise up my weapon as I play the Hamel cane as they both turn to look at me before I stop in the middle between of them

 **PRESENT TIME ( NORMAL POV )**

now we see all three of them in the park looking at each other as raynare and ise was looking at the person who just appear

" white wizard...who the hell are you " raynare ask as the white wizard look at her

" i am the final hope " white wizard said before he turn to issei and he look behind issei

" young servant of gremory i would suggest you take him back to you place if you dont want him to die " white wizard said as issei was confused

" who are you talking to " issei ask

" the person behind you hiding in the bush " white wizard said as issei look behind him and the bush move before a petite girl with white hair comes out from the bush and stand besides issei and when issei saw the girl he was shock

" k-k-koneko - Chan " issei said

" who are you " koneko ask the white wizard as he look back at raynare as he reply to koneko question

" besides worrying who I am shouldn't you bring Hyoudou issei back to your master " white wizard said as koneko nodded

" don't you think your forgetting someone I'm not going to let you leave " raynare said as she summon another light spear as koneko get into a fighting stance preparing to fight but before the fight began the white wizard move in between the two as he was changing rings

" your battle is with me " he said as he scan the telerport ring as a portal appear under issei and koneko feet

" this portal will bring you to your master so don't worry " he said as the portal telerport them both as raynare stare with wide eyes as she saw her target escaping her before she glare at the white wizard

" You bastard you make me lose my target I'll fucking kill you " she said as she prepare to fight before both of them heard a voice

" its a good thing we follow you we thought something was wrong raynare " a male voice said as they both look at the people who just appear

 **O.R.C OLD SCHOOL BUILDING ( RIAS POV )**

As I sit at my desk I kept thinking if I had sent just koneko alone was a good decision and it was making me worry for her as it show on my face making akeno worry

" buchou are you okay you seem trouble " she ask me as I shook my head

" it's nothing akeno " I said as she still ask me

" buchou is it about THAT " she ask me as I denied her question

" no its not about THAT it's just I'm worry about sending koneko alone to protect Hyoudou issei-kun " I said as she nodded

" I see but you don't need to worry about koneko-chan buchou she can handle herself " she said as I nodded

" I think your right akeno " I said before we heard the door open and we saw yuuto enter

" welcome back yuuto how was it " I ask him

" I'm back buchou and I saw that nothing change at the church the other fallen angels still hasn't move " yuuto said as I nodded

" good it would be bad if koneko has to deal with more than one " I said

" would you like some tea buchou " akeno ask me as I nodded

" yes akeno that would be gr-"

 **TELERPORT**

I stop talking as we heard this as a portal appear on the floor however it didnt had any rune that matches with any of the other pillar clans and it also wasnt a gremory rune that would signified that it was her brother.

akeno and yuuto got in battle position preparing for an attack as the portal raise up and we were all shock when we saw koneko and Hyoudou issei on the floor as we lower our weapons I went up to koneko

" koneko how did you get here " I ask her

" buchou I need to talk to you " koneko said as I nodded we would have continue but we forget that there was someone else there

" rias-sempai what are you doing here " issei said as I look at him before I sign

" I guess it can't be helped , Hyoudou issei no let me called you ise listen I'll only say this once so listen closely " I said as he nodded

 _ **~ONE EXPLANATION LATER** ~_

" I see so rias-sempai and everyone here is a devil " issei said as I nodded

" the reason I tell you this is because I want to reincarnate you as a servant , so do you want to " I ask him as he put on a thinking face

" and when you get to a higher rank devil you can have your own peerage just like mine " I said to him as he stop thinking before he turn to me

" rias-sempai does that mean I can have a peerage full of girls and I can make them do whatever I want " he ask me while having a perverted smile as I put on a forced smile

" yes " and as soon as I said this he agree to becoming a devil as koneko look at him with a dirty look

" pervert " koneko said

" koneko WHY!? " ise said

" now before we leave let me reincarnate you as a devil " I said as I brought out a pawn piece

" ise lay down on the couch " I said to him as he lay on the couch as I put the pawn piece on his chest but the weird thing was it didn't work so I added more pawn pieces till I use up all 8 pawn pieces before it was absorbed

" to take 8 pawn pieces " I said to myself before I started the ceremony

" I rias gremory reincarnate you as my servant now rejoice with your new life " I said the incantation as ise body glow before the light died down as ise was unconscious

" now that that is done its time to go see this white wizard " I said before I turn to koneko

" koneko watch ise while me akeno and kiba go to the park " I said as she nodded as I prepare the teleportation circle and transport akeno me and kiba to the park

 **AT THE PARK ( TAKUMI POV )**

As me and raynier turn to the voice we both saw three people one guy and two girls the guy is wearing a gray coat with a matching Fedora he had black hair and eyes this person was the fallen angel donaseek the older of the two girls was a woman wearing a red suit jacket and nothing else she had blue hair with golden eyes this person is the fallen angel kalarwarner and the final girl was a young girl wearing a gothic dress she had blonde hair and pink eyes this girl is the fallen angel mittlet

" I thought something was wrong " donaseek said

" I guess you were right donaseek " kalarwarner said before she look at me and narrowed her eyes

" and who are you supposed to be " she ask me

" I'm the white wizard and I'm here for one reason and that is to protect Hyoudou issei " I said before I turn to her

" that's why I'm giving all of you a choice " I said as kalarwarner raise an eyebrow

" you do know your outnumbered right " she said to me as I chuckled

" numbers mean nothing if the person your fighting is far stronger than you " I said to them as she glare at me

" so you mean your stronger than all of us then let me know what choice you are giving us " she said to me sarcastically

" leave and return to grigory fallen angel raynare , donaseek , kalarwarner , mittlet " I said as all of them except kalarwarner who narrowed her eyes widen their eyes in shock

" how do you know our name " she said before I reply her

" the order you received is a lie if you don't believe me then ask your governor Azazel " I said

" really why should we believe you huh " raynare said as I look at her

" as I said ask your governor for the truth " I said

" anyway enough talking " kalarwarner said as she summon a golden light spear

" understood " donaseek said as he summon a light blue spear

" OK " mittlet said happily as she summon a light pink spear as raynare also summon her light spear as all of them prepare to fight as I sign

" well here I thought we could end this civilly but I guess nothing can change your mind " I said as I put on the explosion ring

" shall we " I said as I scan the ring and they throw their light spear at me

 **EXPLOSION**

 **BOOM!**

 _ **~Five minutes later~**_

 **BOOM!**

the battle had been going on for a five minutes and right now I was winning against them as I cause the explosion that threw all of them back as I walk to them while holding my Hamel cane in my hand

" Surrender or you will forfeit your life " I said to them as all of them struggled to stand up

" like hell we will " raynare said as she and the others glare at me as I sign

" as you wish I gave you a choice I do hope Azazel will forgive me for killing his subordinates " I said as I push the the lever to the spell side as I was about to scan the kick strike ring before I stop as i sense something before lowering my hand making the fallen angels confused to my action

" why are you stopping I thought you were going to finish us " kalarwarner ask as I sign again

" I would but my original purpose was to eliminate or stall you long enough for rias gremory to make Hyoudou issei one of her servants and get him to safety and I have achieved that it seems " I said as all them cursed

" so that was your real purpose " kalarwarner said as she glare at me as I nodded

" now I suggest all of you leave this place I can sense that rias gremory and her peerage are headed here " I warn them as I put on the telerport ring and prepare to scan it on the hand author

" WAIT why are helping us by giving us that piece of information when you could have just leave and not tell us anything so the gremory and her peerage can kill us " kalarwarner ask

" as I said before I wasn't lying when I said you were lied to " I said as I scan the ring but before disappearing I gave them one last warning

 **TELERPORT**

" please believe me I mean only well to all of you and I do hope when we meet again it will be as allies and not as enemies " I said to them sincerely before disappearing making them shock to here the sincerity in my voice

HYOUDOU TAKUMI APARTMENT

As I appear in my apartment I de-henshin in my house I sign as I sit on the couch thinking about what I said to them

 _ **' as I said before I wasn't lying when I said you were lied to '**_

 _ **' please believe me I mean only well to all of you and I do hope when we meet again it will be as allies and not as enemies '**_

 _' why did I say those things WHY?_ ' I said to myself as I thought had come over me to say such things

' _**the reason is you desire to protect them** _ ' wise said as I widen my eyes at his revelation

' _what do you mean wise_ ' I ask him

' _**you are the same as souma haruto , you like him truly believe that everyone should be given a chance at redemption '**_ he said as I was shock

 _' I am ... Like ... Souma haruto '_ I said sounding shock

' _**yes and not just him you also resemble the others that came before him , you Hyoudou takumi or Gou shiba which ever you choose to be called are a KAMEN RIDER**_ ' wise said with finality as I understood what he was trying to tell me this feeling that I have this will to protect others are just like all those who came before me the will of Rider the will that let all those who possess it defy the limits of possibility it all finally make sense all this time I was trying to stop myself from becoming like sou fueki but instead I was robbing myself of what it meant to be a Kamen Rider my own fear made me forget

 _' I'm really a huge idiot aren't I_ ' I said to wise while crying

' _**so you finally understand young wizard** _ ' he said to me while I cry

' _**as I said there is a line between kindness and naivety while you are kind you must always remember that they could be your enemy , while you think of them as your enemy show them kindness however you forgotten and instead you know they are your enemy you were willing to destroy them** _ ' wise said as I remember what I said to Azazel and the fallen angel group

 _ **' pray that your subordinates are innocent Azazel or I will destroy them '**_

 _ **' well here I thought we could end this civilly but I guess nothing can change your mind '**_

 _ **' as you wish I gave you a choice I do hope Azazel will forgive me for killing his subordinates**_ '

As I remember all of this I truly felt what I had done the weight my words carry

' _I truly bring shame to the title of Kamen Rider I don't deserve such an honor to call myself as such '_ I said as tears continue to freely flow down my face as I felt I was pulled into my mind as I felt a hand on my shoulder I look up to see wise putting a hand on my shoulder as a sign of comfort

' _**while that may be true however remember each Rider once felt what you feel the feeling of being weak and truly disgusted with your self but they overcome it and grow stronger so that they can bring pride and honor to show the world that they deserve the title of Kamen Rider and you are no different overcome your weaknesses and grow stronger Hyoudou takumi cause after all**_ ' wise stop before looking at takumi and continuing ' _ **you are the last hope of this world**_ ' wise said with confidence as I nodded and stood back up but before I was going to leave my mind I put my hand out to wise as he look at it confusedly before I smile at him

" _will you fight by my side again wise_ " I said as he chuckled and grasp my hand as we shook

" _**yes I will young wizard**_ " he said as I was pulled out of my mind and back at my apartment as i went to bed

 **NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL AT REMNANTS OF HOPE**

right now I was sitting at the front desk working on a ring as I continue to work on the ring I thought of something as I decide to ask wise something

 _' wise you there '_ I ask

' _**yes im here young wizard what is it ?** _ ' he reply

 _' well I was wondering do you think I can transform into you now_ ' I said as I heard wise humm as though he was thinking

' _**yes it seems you can now since my phantom powers has sync with you own wizard powers**_ ' he said as I nodded

 _' So...how do I do it '_ I ask as I was meet with silence before wise reply

' _**do you really want to do this young wizard**_ ' wise ask me

' _yes wise you and I both know what will happen in the future and I'll need all the help I can get_ ' I said to him

' _**I see then what about THAT**_ ' he said back to me as I understood what he meant as I look at a box under the table that had the white wizard runes on top of it protecting it from being open from anyone besides him as I reach for the box and open it to see three ring with the gems being in the color of orange like his change ring blue and finally green and they all had the same claw design on them as I stare at them I could not help but sign what wise said was true however for THAT to happen the risk were to high

' _I understand wise however the price to use these are great wise I rather not anyone having to bear the burden_ ' I said as I heard him sign

' _**I understand young wizard now let me teach you how to transform all you need to do is imagine my form and you will change**_ ' he explain as I nodded before I stop working on the ring and stood in front of a mirror as I close my eyes and imagine wise form before I opened them again and look at the mirror as markings appear on my face as purple miasma came out from my body before my body change as my skin became white and my head became pointed as well as my shoulders and my eyes and some parts of my body became purple with a purple circle on my chest as I look at my self I can't help but smirk seeing I just became the Wiseman

' _now this I like_ ' I said as I heard wise chuckled

 _ **' yes my form is quite amazing isn't it but you still need to concentrate to transform so I suggest you practice so transforming becomes second nature to you**_ ' wise said as I nodded before I sense a prensense approaching my shop as I change back just as the bell to the door before I turn to smile at the person who came in and greet them

" welcome to remnants of hope how can I help yo-" I could not finish my sentence as I saw who just enter as I widen my eyes

 **FEW MINUTES EARLIER ( KALARWARNER POV )**

As I walk in the town of where we were station at I can not help but think about the man me and my friends fought that white wizard but I wasn't worried about him but instead the words he said

' the order you received is a lie if you don't believe me then ask your governor Azazel '

As I remember those words I can't help but sign as I thought what our orders were change from and it did seem weird to her I mean how could and order to spy on Hyoudou issei turn to eliminating him she at first didn't question it but after what happened last night she could not help but doubt the order

' _**please believe me I mean only well to all of you and I do hope when we meet again it will be as allies and not as enemies '**_

I sign not knowing what to do anymore and as I continue to walk thinking about what I should do I saw a shop that wasnt all that amazing it was a plain shop with it being in the color of light brown but what makes the shop diffrent from all of the others were the things display in the window of the shop on display were beautifully crafted rings that had here gape she never seen such rings before as she look at the sign to see what this shop was called she saw the sign said " Remnants of hope antiques & ring Smith " as she was this she could not help and be confused by the name

" remnants of hope what a weird name might as well go inside and see what's inside " I said as I went into the shop I saw a boy wearing a kuoh school outfit the school that devil gremory owns he had brown hair and purple eyes and I saw he turn to me giving me a smile

" welcome to remnants of hope how can I help yo-" he said before stop and look shock at me making me raised an eyebrow

REMNANTS OF HOPE PRESENT TIME ( TAKUMI POV )

as I saw one of the fallen angels enter my shop i sweated a little as I thought how could of all things this would happen to me

' _I didn't expect this_ ' I thought

' _**true young wizard the chances for you to meet one of the fallen angels were at least 90-10** _ ' wise said as I nodded mentally

' _well how should I handle this wise_ ' I ask my phantom

' _**first keep calm she doesn't know you are the white wizard so I suggest you just treat her as you would any customer**_ ' wise said as I agree and continue where I left of

" welcome to remnants how can I help miss " I said with a smile as she look around the shop before replying me

" yes may I know who is the owner of this shop and the one who made those rings that are displayed in the window " she ask me while looking at the antiques and other rings I had on display

" well that would be me miss I'm the one who crafted those rings and I'm the owner of this humble shop " I reply to her with a friendly voice he did say that he hope they would be allies so why not start now , as I saw her look at me shock apparent in her eyes

" wait you the owner of this shop but you are a high schooler right " she ask me as I nodded

" that is true I'm a first year at kuoh high school I have this shop for a few years now miss " I said as she nodded

" what is your name if I may ask " she ask me as I sweated a little and I thank God she didn't notice my nervousness

' _should I tell her my real name wise_ ' I ask him as he nodded

' _**you should she will no doubt find out later from raynare that Hyoudou issei has a little brother you might as well show yourself to them now so that they will not suspect you to be the white wizard**_ " wise said as I agree with his logic as I smile back at her

" my name is Hyoudou takumi miss " I said as I saw her eyes widen before she narrowed them

" excuse me Hyoudou-san but by any chance do you know someone by the name of Hyoudou issei " she ask me just like wise predicted as I answer her

" yes of course I know him he is my older brother though I'm inclined to ask how you know him miss.." I ask as I let her introduce her self

" kalarwarner that is my name Hyoudou-san and well let's just say I've meet your brother once before " she said as I put on a fake worried face

" umm by any chance did my brother do something to you " I ask her worriedly making her raise and eyebrow at my tone

" no why do you ask Hyoudou-san " she said as I give her a strained smile

" no its just my brother is quite the pervert and I thought he had done something to you " I said as she nodded

" now is there something you need by coming into my shop kalarwarner-san " I ask her politely

" no I just came in to see what your shop has I'm still new to this town so I was just looking around is all I will be taking my leave now " she said as I nodded but before she leave I ask her to wait a moment

" kalarwarner-san could you please wait a moment " I said as I went to the back and brought out a ring it had a silver band with a pink gem on that is hold on to the ring by parts of the silver bands that make it look as if vines were protecting it and it has the word "HOPE " engrave on it as I went back to the front and gave her the ring making her at it confusedly

" Hyoudou-san may I ask what this is for " she said as she look at the ring I gave her as I smile at her

" well I think we are friends so I give you that to remember this shop and me " I said as she look at the ring before looking at me

" I can't accept such a thing Hyoudou-san " she said trying to give me back the ring before I shook my head and grab the ring before putting it on her finger before I smile up at her since kalarwarner was at least a bead taller than me

" its fine kalarwarner-san we are friends so I give this ring to you as a momento and please call me takumi , Hyoudou-san makes me sound old " I said as she look at my eyes for a moment before looking at the ring and smiling

" well I guess I can accept this you truly know a way to make a girl blush hyou-i mean takumi-kun " she said as she turn and exited the shop i smile and wave back at her waving at me outside the shop window before leaving

' _wow that was easier than I thought why was I so worried thinking we would have to fight_ ' I thought as I breath a sign of relief

' _**yes and it would seem you are quite the ladies man young wizard**_ ' wise said making me raise an eyebrow at his sentence

' _what do you mean wise_ ' I ask him as he chuckled

 _ **' well if I didn't know any better I would say you were trying to court the young woman** _ " wise said making me widen my eyes before my whole face turn red

' _W-w-what are you implying wise_ ' I said with a stutter as I heard my phantom laughing at my embarrassment

' _**nothing young wizard nothing at all hahahaha '**_ wise said as he continue to laugh as I sign and continue to work on the ring that I stopped when I started learning to transform into wise

' _what did I do to deserve this_ ' I thought with a sign

' _**its fine kalarwarner-san we are friends so I give this ring to you as a momento and please call me takumi , ne ~ takumi-kun ~ hahahhaha**_ ' wise said in my voice before switching to kalarwarner voice as he continued to laugh as I could only groan at my phantom

ON THE WAY BACK TO THE CHURCH ( KALARWARNER POV )

As I look at the ring on my finger I could not help but smile it was truly a beautiful ring and takumi-kun was cute guy also I wonder if after all of this is over he wouldn't mind coming back with her to grigory

" he is quite cute if he does agree to come back with me then I can show him my gratitude for this ring he gave me and we can have all sorts of fun heheh " I said as I thought about all the thing takumi-kun and me can do in the bed

* * *

 **Damn that was one long hell of a chapter next chapter is going to be the last of the asia/fallen angel arc so get ready well this is D-cide signing out PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**White Wizard of DxD**

 ** _supp guys here's a new chapter of white wizard of DxD hope you all like it and for those who are asking if this is going to be a harem-fic it's highschool DxD of course it's going to be a harem but who will be in who's harem now that is a surprise_**

 ** _Saa...Showtime daa_**

* * *

 **Kuoh Apartment Complex ( Takumi POV )**

As I opened my eyes I look at the clock beside my bed and I saw it was {6: AM} as I sign while turning to look up at my ceiling remembering what happened yesterday or more exactly the encounter with the fallen angel Kalarwarner

 _ **" It's fine kalarwarner-san I give this ring to you as a momento and please call me takumi "**_

 _ **" well I guess I can accept this you truly know how to make a girl blush hyou-i mean takumi-kun "**_

 _ **" well if I didn't know any better i would say you were trying to court the young woman "**_

As I remember these things I could not help the light blush that appear on my face as I felt embarrassed for what happened

' _damn wise and his teasing_ ' I thought as I curse the white color phantom before I heard a yawn

' _**may I know why you are cursing my name young wizard**_ ' wise said as I try to not think about me remembering about kalarwarner-san... _Damn it_ I curse myself as I heard wise chuckling

' _**I see so you are still thinking about that fallen woman**_ ' wise said as I sign

 _' don't you even dare I'm going to get ready and I don't need your teasing this early in the morning '_ I said as I got up from bed and headed for the bathroom

 _ **' as you wish young wizard** _ ' wise said back as I thank him

' _thank God I don't have to deal with wise teasing '_ I thought while giving a sign of relief

 _ **' TAKUMI-KUN ~!'**_

 _' GOD DAMN IT!_ ' I curse I should have known not to trust a phantom

 **Later Walking To School**

As I was Walking I can't but help look at the abandoned church on the hill thinking if Azazel had already called off his people

 _ **' I understand your concern young wizard however you must be patient if he doesn't then you must do it yourself '** _ wise said as I agree with what he said

 _' yes and when the time comes I will have to make the choice to destroy or the save them_ ' I said back as I turn and continue my way to school that was before I was stop by a voice

" takumi-kun " I heard a familiar voice said as my eyebrow twitch

' _wise I swear if your doing this ill-_ ' I threatened my phantom before I heard him chuckle

' _**that wasn't me young wizard**_ ' he said

 _' what do you mean it's not you who else could it b- '_ I began before stopping as I turn around and I saw a familiar face

 _' shit '_ I thought as I saw kalarwarner-san again however this time she was with the other fallen angel mittlet as she look back between me and kalarwarner-san with a raise brow

" hello kalarwarner-san it's a surprise to see you here " I said as she smile at me

" true I didn't expect to meet you so soon takumi-kun after yesterday " she said as I slightly blush from remembering what happen yesterday and praying she didn't see me blush but my prayers went unanswered as she smirk at me before walking up to me with a sultry smile on her face

" now that I think about it I never did pay you back for giving me this ring , is there anything you want from me _ta-ku-mi-kun~_ " she said in a sultry voice while she lean forward giving me a full view of her cleavage with how reveling her clothes were making me blush

" i-i-its f-fine k-kalawarner-s-san it was nothing really " I stuttered as I heard mittlet giggling at me as kalarwarner-san press her chest up to my chest making my blush darkened

' _ **I think I know what made her fall young wizard** _ ' wise said while chuckling

' _not helping!_ ' I said back at him as I try to control my blood flow so it went everywhere except down there while also trying to get kalarwarner-san away from me

" oh~ come on don't tell me you can't think of anything I can do~ " she continued while pressing up to me

" it fine don't worry kalarwarner-san " I said as I push her off making her pout as I release a sign of relief before turning to the giggling mittlet

" may I know who you are " I ask her pretending not to know her as she stop giggling before smiling at me

" hello there takumi-kun my name is mittlet it's nice to meet you kalarwarner had told me a lot about you " she said as she smirk at kalarwarner-san making her blush making me raise a brow

" you talk about me kalarwarner-san " I ask her as she blush and look away from me

" only a little when I'm free " she said as mittlet look at her with deadpanned expression before she imitate kalarwarner-san and started talking

" hey I meet this cute guy today and he gave me this beautiful ring I cant wait to see him again " mittlet said before laughing as kalarwarner-san blush while I blush also

" w-w-well anyway what are you doing here kalarwarner-san " I ask her after calming my blush down as I saw both of them looking at each other nervously

" well we were actually going to pick up a friend of ours from the train station but it would seem she wasn't there so we're looking for her right now " kalarwarner-san said as I narrow my eyes in thought

 _' friend ...who could that possibly b-..oh shit '_ I thought

' _**so you finally understand young wizard**_ ' wise said

' _I forgot today Asia would arrive that is my mistake I guess_ '

' _**I agree now what are you going to do young wizard** _ '

' _well what choice do I have but to stall them if I'm not mistaken nii-san is meeting Asia for the first time so I better make sure their meeting isn't change from the show_ ' I thought as I focus back my attention to kalarwarner-san

" I see then would you like me to help kalarwarner-san? " I offer her as she shook her head

" no we don't want to make you late for school takumi-kun " she said

" don't worry its not a problem kalarwarner-san if i didn't help you I can't really call you my friend " I said to her as I smile at her making her blush

' **_or lover fufufufu_** ' wise said as I sign mentally

' _please don't say that wise I only think her as my friend_ ' I said back at wise

' _**well the future is never written in stone young wizard**_ ' he said as he continue to chuckle as I sign

' _whatever I don't have time to listen to you_ ' I said as I continue talking to the both of them

" Well do you know what she looks like at the very least kalarwarner-san , mittlet-san " I ask them both

" yes she has blonde hair green eyes and she's wearing a nun outfit also just call me mittlet takumi-kun " she said as she wink at me making me sweatdrop

" OK then mittlet anyway then with a description it should be easy let's go to the train station and give the description to the conductor and ask if he had seen anyone that looks like that " I said as we head back to the kuoh train station to see the conductor

' _I'll distract them nii-san now go and meet Asia_ ' I thought

 **ON THE ROAD TO SCHOOL ( ise POV )**

" damn little brother leaving before me " I said to myself as I was running to school and as I was running by the park I heard a scream next to me making me stop as I turn before I grin as I saw a girl who trip making me see her white panties before I go and ask her if she is OK

" excuse me , miss are you okay " I ask before she turn around I saw a blonde girl with green eyes and she was wearing a nun outfit

" yes sir I'm okay thank you for your concern " she said as I help her up before picking up her suitcase and as she was fixing her close I ask her where she was going

" so miss where are you going " I said

" well I'm searching for the town's church do you know where that is sir " she ask me as I sweat in nervousness

' _shit buchou said not to go near the church what should I do? '_ i thought before I made my decision

" Yea I know where it is I can show you the way if you want " I said as I showed her the way to the church and as we were walking I started a conversation with her

" So what are you doing here for " I ask her

" I was assigned to this church " she said as I nodded as we pass through the park as a shortcut before we heard crying

" WAHHH! " As we both turn to the side we see a boy that was on the ground holding his scrape knee with his mother over him trying to calm him down and seeing this I saw Asia went to the boy's side and knelt besides him

" There there big boys don't cry let me help you " she said before I saw her put her hand over the scrape and heal it making me widen my eyes

' _she has a sacred gear_ ' I thought

As I saw the mother and child thank Asia I can't help but wonder who Asia is as she came back to me

" Asia-san that was amazing " I said to her as I saw her eyes took on a downcast look making worried

" Asia-san what's wrong " I ask her as her downcast look was replace with a smile

" Its nothing ise-san you don't have to worry " she said as I nodded as we continue our walk to the church

 _ **~FIVE MINUTES LATER~**_

as we finally saw the church I stop below the cliff the church was on seeing as even being close to the church made my skin crawl as I turn to Asia

" Well asia-san that's the town's church I'll see you around" I said as I was about to leave before Asia grab my hand making me stop as I look at her

" Issei-san wouldn't you come in for tea it's the least I could do for you showing me the way here " Asia said making me nervous since the feeling I got from the church only increase

" Gomen asia-san I can't I have to go to school now so I'll see you next time " I said as she smiled and nodded

" Ok then issei-san" she said as I bowed and leave with me waving at her before I turn around and started running to school

 _' I hope I'm not that late_ ' I thought before I saw someone in front of me making crash into him as we both fell down

" Oww hey are you okay " I ask the other person

" Yea I'm fin- wait that voice nii-san is that you " I heard the familiar voice ask before I stood up and saw it was takumi

" TAKUMI!"

 **Takumi POV**

"TAKUMI!"

As I heard this I saw that the person that crash into me was nii-san making sweat cause right now this was not a good situation cause it can't get worst at least

" TAKUMI-KUN! are you okay "

 _' shit '_ I thought as I heard mittlet calling me before me and nii-san turned to the direction seeing kalarwarner-san and mittlet-san running to me as I saw nii-san gawking at kalarwarner-san making me feel this weird feeling in my chest

' _hmm what's this I'm feeling_ ' I thought trying to figure out what I'm feeling

 _ **' maybe jealously young wizard**_ ' wise said

 _' that's dumb wise that could not happen_ ' I said back to him as I focus back on the situation at hand as I stood up

" I'm fine mittlet-san" I said to her as I saw kalarwarner-san narrowing her eyes at nii-san making me nervous

" Takumi-kun who is this " she ask me

" Oh this is my older brother Hyoudou issei" I introduce nii-san to them as I saw mittlet-san and kalarwarner-san widen their eyes

" I see...well anyway thank you for helping us takumi-kun you should head to school we wouldn't want you to be late " kalarwarner-san said as she turn to mittlet-san

" Mittlet let's go " she said as she walks off as mittlet-san look at me and smile before leaving with kalarwarner-san

' _well that went well_ ' i thought

' **_I don't think you see the problem yet_** ' wise said making me raise a brow

' _what do you mean wise_ '

' _**turn around young wizard**_ '

" Takumi..." a voice behind me said as I felt a hand place on my shoulder making me slowly turn around seeing nii-san with his hair shadowing his eyes making me gulped

"Y-yes n-nii-san " I said as I prepared the telerport ring so I can telerport myself away if the need arises

' **_I shall pray you will live young wizard_** ' wise said

' _really who are you going too pray too God is dead remember_ ' I said back to him

' **_well...then I suggest you prepare to run young wizard_ ** ' he said as I gulped again as I thought fast as I pointed behind nii-san

" Nii-san! Look breast! " I said as nii-san turned to where I pointed

" BREAST! WHERE!? " he said as he try to find what I pointed at while I took my chance and sprinted to school before nii-san turn back at me to see I was already a dust cloud in the wind as he chase me

" TAKUMI! GET BACK HERE! " Nii-san shouted while chasing me to school

 **A FEW BLOCKS AWAY( Normal POV )**

A cloak figure watch the two Hyoudou brothers or specifically takumi and as he was watching them with his cloak blowing in the wind we could see a belt that was similar to takumi under the cloak only it was silver and the hand was gold on the side looking like a normal hand instead of a claw one like takumi's belt and on his left hand was a wizard ring with a pink gem that was glowing as the figure began to speak

" Grow stronger young wizard for the power you will need to defeat _**Him** _ only you can obtain by yourself " the figure spoke as he turn to leave a gray Vail appear over him before it disappear along with the strange figure himself

 **A few days later(Takumi POV)**

As I was meditating in my room to release the stress that had come from the things that happened these last few days from the problem with the fallen angle group to what happened with nii-san when he met freed and raynare taking Asia back

 _' these past few days have been quite hectic with all that had happened_ ' I thought as I sign

 _ **' I agree young wizard but I suggest you prepare tonight is the day of beginning for your brother's story**_ ' wise said

 _' I know I guess the time has come '_ I said back as I stand up and look at the full body mirror on the wall as I stared at myself in the mirror before I sign and turn to leave

" **What is wrong young wizard** " I heard wise voice behind me as I turn to look at the mirror and I saw my image was looking at me only his eyes were glowing purple telling me that my image in the mirror was wise

" **I can see doubt within your eyes** " wise said

" What do you mean wise I don't have any doubts maybe it's just your imagination " I said while smiling at him as he only chuckled

" **Boy you should know lying to me is as good as lying to yourself I can't be fooled afterall me and you share the same soul** " he said as I loss my smile

" I guess it was hopeless to lie to you *sign* " I said before my face turn serious and I look at wise dead in the eye

" Wise I'm going to revealed my identity to nii-san and everyone else " I said as my image in the mirror widen his eyes with shock before turning to a glare directed at me

" **If this is a joke then it is not amusing young wizard** " he said as I return the glare

" No it isn't I have my reason for doing this " I replied

" **Then humour me as to what reason would risking our identity be** " wise said as he crosses his arms

" The reason is I want to make sure nii-san is safe " I said as he look at me with a raised brow

" **And you can do just that without having to revealed our identity** " wise said as I shook my head

" Wise ..you and I both know that nii-san future is fill with dangers that we both know he can't take on . If I hid my identity I can't always be with him to protect him it's better if I'm there to make sure he is alive " I said as wise look at me for a moment before signing

" **Fine you win young wizard but remember do not regret your choice** " he said as I nodded

" **So will you tell them everything even me** " wise said as I shook my head

" No I have a way to tell nii-san the truth but still keep something's hidden afterall ignorance is bliss " I explained as he nodded

" **I see then get ready we will go to the church when the battle is almost over** " he said as I agree and went to prepare myself for the battle

 **KUOH CHURCH(normal POV )**

Right now we see the Kuoh church and the land around it looking as if a war had happened with holes in the ground and the church having no roof and as we look inside the church we could see ise cradling the body of Asia with raynier , kalarwarner , mittlet, and donaseek tied up and the gremory group comforting ise and rias trying to decide what to do with the fallen angel group

" You four fallen angel has done quite a lot to my little servant so I'll leave your fate to his hands " rias said as all of them turn to ise as he look up with his face fill with tears

" Just do whatever buchou ...I..can't look at them anymore " he said as he continue to cry for Asia death with rias looking at him in sympathy before she turn to look at the fallen angel group

" You made my precious servant cry no prepare to face judgement" she said as her body was covered in the power of destruction and as she was preparing to fire her power stop as all of them heard a voice asking them to stop

" W-wait gremory girl don't fire " a voice said as a teleportation circle appear before the governor of the fallen angel Azazel appear making the fallen angel group shock while the gremory group prepared to fight

" Governor of the fallen angel Azazel is this your work , are you trying to start another war by attacking devil territory " rias said as Azazel quickly shook his head

" No this wasn't my doing my people " he said as he pointed at the tied fallen angel's " were given false orders by kokkabiel " he said as the four fallen was shock at this piece of information especially kalarwarner as she remembered what the white wizard said

 ** _' the order you were given was a lie '_**

' damn it he was telling the truth ' she thought

" And how do I know what you say is true you could out one of your people to save your comrade's " rias said as Azazel reply to her

" I could but you have to trust me I wouldn't want another war by any means " Azazel said before he could continue however he was stop by clapping

" Hahahaha well if it isn't the governor himself I was told to only kill the four but it would seem as though I can end you as well kokkabiel-sama will be happy I end the thorn in his side " a voice said as from the shadows came out a man wearing a black coat and slacks with his chest left opened as raynare recognized the man

" Hey you're the one who gave me that fake order " she said as he continue to laugh

" Hahahaha your right I was right to think you four were so easy to trick all I needed was a fake letter hahahaha" he said as he continued to laugh

" So your the one who planned all of this " Azazel said as he narrowed his eyes at the man

" Yea that's right and now it's time to end this " he said as he made a light spear and took a fighting stance

" Do you think that by yourself you could take on everyone here , that's quite arrogant of you dont you think " rias said as kiba cut the ropes tying the fallen angels as everyone took battle position even Issei as he moved to put Asia body where it wouldn't get harm in the battle

" Who said i came alone " he said before he turned and shouted behind him " come on guys it's time to clean up! " He shouted to the ceiling behind him as no one came out for a few seconds before two people one male and one female came out from the shadows only as they got more into the light everyone could see both of them had holes where their heart should be as both of them fall to the ground

" REN! , SILIA! " he said as he turned and ran to where his friends had fall " who did this! " He shouted

" That would be me " a voice said as from the darkness came out none other than the white wizard

" White wizard " Azazel said as he narrowed his eyes at him

" Koneko is that the man who help you " rias ask koneko

" Yes buchou that's him " she replied

" Your the one who did this " he ask the white wizard

" Correct " white wizard said as the man glare at him

" I see so your also the man who killed my other friends before " he said as the white wizard tilted his head in curiosity

" I dont know what you mean exactly " he said as the man stood up and made a light spear

" Enough! Its time that I kill you so I can continue my mission " he said as he charged to the white wizard and try to stab the white wizard but he just side step before grabbing the hand that hold the spear in place

" I can sense it .. Animosity .. Towards me yet I believe this is the first time we've met " White wizard said as he saw the man glaring at him

" True but I know what you did you killed two more of my brothers before this fight , do you even remember them the one you turn to stone and the who you burned to ash " he said as he broked from the white wizard grip

" Stone and burning impossible it can be them .. " the white wizard mumble before he turn to the man in front of him " before we continue this fight any longer I must first know your name " he said

" My name is xanix remember my name as you go to hell " xanix said as he charged at the white wizard but just as he was nearing to stab him the white wizard disappear and reappear behind xanix as he turned to swing at the white wizard but just as he was about to hit him the white wizard put his hand to xanix's chest

" Forgive me may you find peace in the next world " he said as the ring glowed and the hand author announced

 **EXPLOSION , NOW!**

as this was shouted a purple rune appear on his chest as it glow before it exploded and destroy xanix as everyone was shock at what happened

 _' what power it even rivals buchou's power of destruction '_ kiba thought

 _' such power '_ Azazel thought as he narrowed his eyes at the white wizard who was looking at the remaining pieces of xanix corpse

" Forgive me for this xanix I will never forget your name this I swear " white wizard said as he continue to stare at xanix before he address the gremory group and the fallen

" Is there something you want rias gremory " he said as everyone turned to see rias pointing a crimson ball of energy at him

" Who are you kuoh is under my jurisdiction " she ask as the white wizard chuckled

" Who am I well that's easy since everyone here besides Azazel and donaseek had meet me without this type of clothing at least " he said as rias narrowed her eyes at him

" What do you mean I would remember someone with this type of power " she replied

" Let me show you what I mean " the white wizard said as a magic circle appear under him and raised up as his armor breaks into crystals reveling a person who was wearing a brown coat and from their perspective of behind him they could see he had brown hair

" You should know the little brother of your servant wouldn't you agree " he said as he turned to face them as everyone widen their eyes at who they saw especially ise

" T-Takumi!? " Ise said as Takumi look at them

" Hello there everyone " Takumi said as he smiled

 **(Takumi POV )**

As I look at all of their shock faces for a few second before I continue talking

" Well are you going to fire or not rias " I said before she blink and the power dissipate

" Takumi what are you doing here and your the white wizard " nii-san ask me

" I will explain everything later now shouldn't you deal with the problem at hand " I said as I look at Asia body

" Your right Takumi " rias said before she turned to face Azazel

" Azazel your fallen angel raynare killed this woman by ripping her sacred gear from her so what are you going to do " rias ask Azazel as I look on and from the corner of my eye I saw kalarwarner staring at me

" I'm sorry I don't have a way to reverse what had happened " Azazel said in sorrow while rias glared at him

" You don't but I do and that's by killing her " rias said as she gathered energy at her hand as donaseek , kalarwarner , and mittlet stand protecting raynare while the gremory group prepared to defend their king making me have enough of what is happening

" ENOUGH! there will be no more fighting tonight " I shouted at them as rias glared at me

" Why should any of us listen to you takumi-kun " she said as I return the glare

" Why cause I'm the person here who could literally summon explosion circle on each of your bodys and kill all of you in a second " I said as everyone slowly relax their stances " also cause I'm the one who could transfer the sacred gear without anyone dying " I said

" How are you going to do that takumi-san " Azazel ask me as I put on a new ring this one was the color blue with a hand that is passing through a body grabbing a heart and I turn the hand Author

 **LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH TO GO! , LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH TO GO! , LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH TO GO!**

as I scan the ring that Im wearing to the hand Author

 **SURGERY!**

After I scan the ring my eyes closed before I reopened them and they glow blue as I walk to raynare and stood in front of her

" This might sting a little " I said as she raise her eyebrow at me

" What do you mea- " she began before gasping as I plunged my hand into her body

" Takumi-kun! What are you doing !? " Kalarwarner ask me as I turned to her

" I'm extracting the sacred gear from her " I reply before I pulled my hand out as she fell down and breath hard in my hand was a green orb before I turn to Asia body and the orb went into her body

" Now you need only to revive her " I said as I move to the middle of the church

" Where are you going takumi-kun " rias ask me

" I have some people to see if you want answers tomorrow I'll see you at the O.R.C so until then goodbye " I said as I scan the teleport ring

 **TELEPORT**

 **OUTSIDE OF KUOH(Takumi POV)**

as I appear on the mountain outside of kuoh overlooking the city with the wind blowing my coat as I closed my eyes

" As I thought you both would be here no wonder I felt a familiar aura " I said before I opened my eyes and turn to the forest behind me as two figures came out with their faces hidden in the darkness one of them being a woman who had black hair and is wearing purple - green color dress and the other a male with messy black hair and beard wearing a sleeveless red shirt with red pants and black boots

" Well looks like the boss man is unhappy huh " the male said to his other companion

" Show some respect in front of you leader " she said to the male as he sign

" Your still as boring as when you live the last time and here I thought death would at least make you more fun " he said before his female companion step on his leg making him jump around in pain as I look at them and the cloud covering the moon move letting light hit their faces making their faces easy to see

" You both haven't changed a bit ...phenex , Medusa " I said as the two main enemies of the Kamen Rider wizard series stood in front of me

* * *

 _ **Well here's the new chapter sorry for the late update since I've been busy with work and all so hope you all enjoyed this chapter anyway this is D-cide signing out PEACE!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**White Wizard of DxD**

 _ **supp guys here's a new chapter of white wizard of DxD** **so enjoy it!** **and ill leave an explanation why i haven't update in a while at the end and as usual**_

 _ **Saa...Showtime daa!**_

 ** _Disclaimer (since a lot of people been telling me to include these) : I do not own either kamen rider wizard or highschool dxd both respectedly are own to each of their creators tokusatsu and Ichiei Ishibumi_**

* * *

 **Forest outside of kuoh (Takumi POV)**

As I watch them bickering with each other I can't help think how different their personality are after being revive by me and till this day i still remember how it happened

 ** _4 Years ago_**

Today wise wanted me to practice so that's why I'm here now in the forest meditating outside the city trying to control my phantom power

 ** _' focus young wizard close your eyes and imagine my form slowly let my aura cover you and shape my aura around your body do not let it release but keep it in control '_** wise said

I followed the instructions wise gave me as i close my eyes and in my mind I saw it the form of wiseman as I felt this purple sinister aura envelope me making me sweat at this demonic aura as I felt my mental power weakening making me release control and it return into my body as I calm back my nerves

 _' that...was hard .. ah ah '_ I said while panting trying to catch my breath

 ** _' controlling phantom powers was never easy young wizard it took fueki at least 10 years to change at will so easily and even that took a lot from his mana reserves '_** wise replied as I sign agreeing with what he said

 _' then how am i supposed to do this wise '_

 ** _' by focusing on your hope what is the reason you are fighting for only when you have a clear picture then can you use your true power '_**

 _' i understand i wont give up yet '_ i said as i start to meditate again this time with the picture of my family in my head as i felt the power overflowing me

 _' wise im doing it '_ i said

 _ **' good young wizard now try forming the power around yourself '** _ wise said as i follow his instructions and make the power cover me forming almost a purple forcefeild around me as i opened my eyes and i look at my hands seeing the aura covering me

 _' this power...it..feels sinister somehow '_ i said in wonder

 ** _' that is to be expected young wizard phantom power is made from the despair of humanity the only way to use it and not turned into a phantom is if you have a hope that is so strong that no amount of despair can destroy it '_ ** wise said and i nodded while looking at the ground in thought

 _' so fueki's hope truly was a just one then '_ i thought as wise agreed

 ** _' true , while his means were terrible i can not help respect the man for the love he had for his family to submit himself to the torture of turning himself to a monster..'_** wise said solemly

 _' Do you think yourself as a monster wise? '_ i said before i hear a sign

 ** _' i will not lie young wizard every phantom originated from a human who has exprience a tragedy that has send them so deep into despair that they feel as though even death can't free them ...and that is how a phantom is made '_** he said in sadness

 _' Wise...'_

 _ **' *sign* ...young wizard while all phantom are born from despair not all of them strive to bring despair like the ones you see in the show sometimes they dont even want to be born and what i mean by this is who would want to be born from the death of someone else and yet...when they are born they have no choice but to fight because of the sins of their brethren and like the humans who judge each other by their background instead of the person infront of them for example if the mother was a serial killer and the father a rapist if they had a child should the child be judge for the crimes of their parents? '** _ wise said as i thought about the question

 _' No ..they should not '_ i replied

 ** _' and why is that young wizard '_** he ask me

 _' because the child is not responsible for the sins of the parents and that every child is born innocent even if...'_ as the image of vali appear in my mind _' that child is the descendent of lucifer himself '_ i said as i finish my answer

 _' if it means anything wise i dont think your a monster '_ i said as i heard chuckling

 _ **' thank you .. takumi it really means a lot '** _ he said as i smile before looking back at my hands

 _' well now shall we finish this training and head home wise? '_ i ask

 ** _' that we shall young wizard , now try to release the power in a straight blast at the tree in front of you '_ ** wise said as i close my eyes and focus my power to the palm of my hand before i release the power forward before i heard a loud noise

 ** _BOOM!_**

As i opened my eyes before they widen in shock as i look at the aftermath which was a straight crater that went from where the tree once stood to about two miles away

 ** _'...hmm... you need more training i guess '_ ** wise said with i can only imagine was a sweat drop

 _' ...i..believe so too '_ i said while breathing hard

 _ **' well.. i guess thats enough for today '** _ wise said

 _' i ..can... still keep going '_ i replied

 ** _' no you cant your mana reserves are low if you continue any further you will pass out '_** wise argued as i sign

 _' fine .. i guess we can continue tomorrow '_ I agreed with what wise said seeing as having myself passed out in a forest is not an ideal situation

 ** _' good lets get you home .. oh and since your mana reserves are so low you cant telerport your way home so get walking young wizard '_** wise told me as i was shock

 _' WHAT! WERE 10 MILES FROM KUOH AND YOU WANT ME TO WALK! '_ i shouted

 ** _' yes and dont complain think of this as stamina training '_** wise said as i sign

 _' i guess ...but if i pass out you have to deal with it '_ i said as i began walking

 _ **' well if you-...sto-p.. you-n...g..wiza-rd.. '** _ i heard wise talking until he was cut off making me stop

 _' hey wise do you hear me? '_ i ask as i got no response

" wise do you hear me , WISE!? " i yelled out loud as i felt the mental link between me and wise being blocked

 _' what's going on? '_ i thought to myself

 _' i need to find a place that's safe and go into my underworld '_ as i began looking for a place to meditate until i saw a clearing with a lake and while walking into the clearing i inspect the surrounding area making sure there was no threats before i begin to meditate drawing myself into my underworld

 **Takumi's Underworld**

As i open my eyes i found myself sitting at a cafe in the middle of a town with people walking around , kids playing , couples dating making me confused

' This is weird where am i this isn't my house and why are their people in my underworld usually its just wise and me ' i thought trying to make sense of what's happening until someone called me

" Excuse me sir , here's your order sir " a waiter said drawing my attention to him

" Oh ..umm yes thank you " i thanked the server as he place down a cup of coffee and a plate with a single _plain sugar_ donut on it as i looked at the pastry for some odd reason i feel a sense of familiarity before i went to reach it and just as i was about to take a bite out of it i heard an explosion and people screaming making me drop the donut as i turn to where the explosion came from and i saw a wall of flames with people running away while being chase by ghouls

 _' Ghouls?..how are they here '_ i thought before running as i saw one of the ghouls about to kill a little girl and just as it was going to strike her i was able to kick the ghoul away

" Young one get away from here " i said to her as she nodded before running away as i turn to the wall of flames as i could hear voices making me narrow my eyes

 _' Those voices ..could it be '_ i thought as the walls of flames parted with two figures walking out from it confirming my fears

One of them was the color red with a body that is a cross between man and bird with blue eyes and golden shoulder pads carrying a red broadsword and the figure next to him was more feminine with a body that was the color purple and white with a black visor for eyes and hair made from snakes carrying a snake shape staff

 _' Medusa..phenex '_ i thought as i heard them talking

 **" WIZARD! WHERE ARE YOU!? "** Phenex shouted as he looked around for someone

 **" Will you shut up you imbecile "** Medusa said as phenex glared at her

 **" Shut up medusa you don't know how it feels to be sent to the FUCKING SUN! "** He said as he pointed her

 **" I don't care what you felt just stop shouting i can't even concentrate "** Medusa said as she push away phenex sword

 **" Huh..well at least i didn't get killed by the bossman "** Phenex said before he blocked an attack from her staff using his sword

 **" Did i make you angry medusa? "** He said as i could feel her anger directed at phenex

 **" SILENCE! "** She shouted at him as she try to push her attack through before phenex turn to look at me

 **" Hey kid i would get loss before you die "** He said to me as medusa also turn to me

" Hello there ...Phenex ..Medusa " i said as they both stop fighting and turn to me

 **" hmm?...who are you supposed to be? "** Medusa ask me

" I'm the successor to someone who you both know " i said as i put on the driver on ring as they both looked at me confused

 **" That ring..impossible "** Phenex said as medusa narrow her eyes at me before i put it on top the belt buckle

 _ **DRIVER ON**_

As the driver appear on my waist i push the lever before raising my right hand with the wizard ring before pushing the visor down and as i did this i can feel medusa killing intent aim at me

 **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN , SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN , SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN**

" HENSHIN! " I said before i scan the ring as the rune circle appear in front of me and transform me into the white wizard

 _ **" WISEMAN! "**_ Medusa said before she prepare to attack

 **" Well if isn't the bossman himself "** Phenex said amused before also preparing to attack

 ** _CONNECT_**

Pulling out the hamel cane i also prepare to fight before phenex charge at me swinging his sword for a vertical slash as i dodge it and use my weapon to deflect a magic blast from medusa before running up to her and engaging in close combat with me swinging the hamel cane trying to hit her while she kept blocking all of my attacks before she stop my weapon completely by holding me in place with her weapon as we stare at each other face to face

 **" Wiseman you may change your face but i will kill you for what you did to me "** she said in anger as i narrow my eyes under the helmet

 _' I see this confirm my theory then that these version's of phenex and medusa are the ones who already got killed by haruto and fueki '_ i thought as i answer her threat

" I may be the white wizard but make no mistake i am not Fueki Sou " i said to her as we continue to struggle for control

 **" Whether your him or not i will end you and send you to despair "** she said before we end the struggle and jump back from each others

 **" Enough talking lets fight "** Phenex said and just as we were about to continue the fight a portal appear between us before two more phantoms were thrown out of the portal as they landed at phenex and medusa's feet before wise came out the portal

" Wise! " i said as he turn to me and started walking before standing next to me

 **" Young wizard what are you doing here "** he ask me

" I came in here cause i lost connection to you while we were talking " i answered as he nodded before he turn to the four phantoms

 **" That's because of them "** he said as i turn to them as well inspecting the two new phantoms that were thrown out of the portal

One of them had a body with spikes on his shins and shoulder with two horns on his head and green eyes with a mouth filled with sharp teeth and a body that was the color brown , this was the beelzebub phantom and the other one beside him had a body fill with blue crystals all over his head and body with pointed shoulders and a head shape like that of a sea serpent with a orange pearls inside its mouth with the color blue , white , and gold on his body , this was the legion phantom

 **" When i felt my connection to you was severed i try to find what the reason for why it was severed and low behold when i checked your underworld i found those four recking havoc inside you but seeing as they were split up i went after beelzebub and legion first seeing as they were the bigger threats before going after medusa and phenex however..i didn't anticipate you would come inside as well "** wise said as he turned to me as i nodded

" Well i was worried but..them being here is cause for more worry especially considering how powerful each of them are " i said as wise nodded

" **But i think i know why their here ..or better yet _HOW_ their here "** he said as i looked at him in confusion

" So how exactly are they here then? " i said asking for an explanation as i saw the phantoms recuperating

 **" Its easy seeing as i am the father of all phantom's when they die their souls came back to me and seeing as when i join the realm of reincarnation their souls also came with me ..and... i was complacent i did not think of this outcome "** he answered to my question as i widen my eyes in shock

" So does that mean the other phantoms are running around in my underworld as well " i ask not liking the thought of every phantom from the kamen rider wizard series running around inside me and potentially getting free

 **" No.. as far as i have seen their are only them within your underworld young wizard "** wise said as i release a breath of relief

" That's good ..so how are we going to deal with them then " i ask

 **" Let me handle it "** he said as he start walking up to them as i de-henshin nodded

" and should your method of "handling it" not succeed ? " i said as he stop and thought about it

 **" Then you should know what needs to be done "** wise said as he continue walking as the four phantom all turn to him with beelzebub and legion having recovered

 **" Wiseman.."** medusa said in anger as she aim her killing intent at him

 **" ..Bossman "** phenex said in shock as wise stop in front of them

 **" Hello there Medusa,Phenex,Beelzebub,..Legion "** wise said

 **" So you are alive then wiseman "** medusa said as wise turn to her

 **" i am but Fueki Sou is dead however "** wise explained

 **" What do you mean the bossman's dead "** Phenex ask as he lowered his sword as wise start to tell them what he told me when we first met

 _ **~One Explanation Later~**_

 **" And that's why were here "** wise ended his explanation as all of the phantoms had reverted to their human forms

" I see .. " Medusa said as her face looked as if she was in thought while phenex was sitting with one legged up at a table eating a sandwich before he threw away the sandwich and stood up making me prepare for an attack before wise raise his hand for me to stop as i lower my stance

" Well that was a good fucking story and all..so lets get back to fighting then " Phenex said before he look at me

" I want to fight you the most " Phenex said before his face were covered in markings

" ENOUGH! Phenex " Medusa shouted as his markings disappear and he glare at her

" Enough?..what the fuck do you mean enough? huh? " Phenex said as she return his glare

" I said enough so just follow what i say you idiot " she said

" Follow you?..FUCK NO! am i going to do that.. so you think just because he brought us back were not gonna attack him? no more orders and if the wizard isn't here " he stop before summoning his sword and pointing his sword at me

" At least i can kill hi successor " he said before getting in a stance about to attack me with his sword as Legion stood in front of him making me raise my eyebrow and for Phenex to stop what he was doing

" Legion.. what are you doing ? ..or do you want first dibs? " Phenex ask as Legion continued to stare at him

" Phenex stop " Legion said as Phenex raise his brow as well

" Aww..come one not you too Legion he's a gate we have to send him into despair that's what we phantoms do " Phenex said

" No..we don't..anymore this is a second chance for us " Legion said as i was confused before looking at wise and speaking to him using our mental link

 _' Wise what's happening? '_ i ask

 ** _'_** ** _What do you mean young wizard? '_** he said

 _' Why is..Legion defending me ? '_

 _ **' Ahh.. so that's why your confuse '**_

 _' Well last time i checked haruto killed Legion '_

 _ **' True but remember what i told you haruto gives people a sense of hope and a second chance and Legion is no exception '**_

 _' What do you mean wise '_ i ask him again

 _' **Its because Legion for as psychotic as he was, he only wanted to see something beautiful that's why he kept going into peoples underworld for to find that something..however haruto showed that the beauty he was looking for wasn't on the inside but out within the world itself its a shame that he died realizing this '**_ Wise explained as i turn and look at Legion interacting with Phenex

" Second chance? what do you mean huh " Phenex said

" This is our chance to right our wrongs Phenex " he said as Phenex sign

" What wrongs Legion we are doing what we were born to do ..and that is bring despair! " he shouted getting angry as a man wearing a opera maestro outfit walked and stand next to Legion

" I agree with what Legion said Phenex and if you don't understand what he means then you are a bigger idiot then i remember " Beelzebub said as Phenex snarled at him

" You just shut your pretty little mouth Beelzebub or ill shut it for you " Phenex said as he glared at him

" i doubt you can beat all three of us " Beelzebub said

" Three of us? what are you allying yourself with the bossman and his wizard huh " Phenex ask them as Beelzebub shook his head

" Not them just the three of us " Beelzebub said before Medusa stood next to them as well as Phenex laugh

" Hahah..you too Medusa! i thought you wanted revenge " He said as she nodded

" While i did wanted revenge ..but after hearing what he told us i think Wis- i mean Fueki got what he deserved by gremlin so my want for revenge has dwindle " Medusa said and as she said this i understood that all of them had change and that haruto did this just by his hope

 _' I have quite a reputation to uphold '_ i thought as Wise chuckled

 _ **' You do and don't worry ill be with you every step of the way '**_ he replied as i nodded

" Phenex either stop this or you will die again " She said as Phenex stared at them for minute before signing

" *sign* Fine i guess ill stop , dying a second time doesn't sound good " Phenex said before he turn to look at wise

" So Bossman what do you want us to do " he ask as Wise shook his head

 **" The young wizard can explain better than i can "** Wise said as i stood next to wise

" Let me explain what Wise mean..." I said before starting my explanation of where they were and who their enemy

 _ **Present Day**_

To be honest when i explained what this world is to them and what enemy we might face i didn't expect for them to agree to join me on my " Crusade " of sorts but it was on that day i truly believe that all them wanted to rewrite and atone for their sins but sometimes it does makes wonder if all of them had been revived in the kamen rider wizard universe that maybe humans and phantoms might have co-exist in peace

 ** _' I to wonder the same thing young wizard '_ ** Wise said through our mental link

 _' Do you think i'm naive to think of such of thing Wise '_ I ask him

 ** _' No .. even though that dream is not possible anymore in Souma Haruto's world it doesn't mean its too late to change this world '_** Wise answered

 _' True and i will make sure that the people on this world will live in peace both supernatural and not '_ i said as i heard Wise chuckled

" Stupid woman next time you step on my foot ill burn you and your snakes " Phenex said as he was still holding his foot in pain

" Show some respect to your superior " Medusa said as she glare at him as stop the fighting before things get out of hand

" Enough Medusa and you as well Phenex " I said as they stop fighting

" Of course Takumi-sama " Medusa complied as Phenex was mumbling angrily

" Now what are you both doing here last time i checked i sent you both to Vatican City to find out the situation with the excalibur cores " I ask them

" We have Takumi-sama and the fallen angel Kokkabiel has already taken them " Medusa elaborate as i nodded

" Yeah you should have seen how those priest reacted when they found out that the cores were stolen it was like looking at a bunch of headless chickens running around " Phenex said amused by the sight of the panic cause by Kokkabiel to the priest's

" And what course of action did the Vatican council decided on? " i said needing to confirm if the timeline had change at all

" Well those old fools put two girls on the case..shame they were hot with smoaking bodies " Phenex said as medusa gave me two files as i open them seeing two names " Irina shidou " and " Xenovia " confirming that the timeline didn't change

" I see..Medusa, Phenex is there anything else ? " I ask them still inspecting the files

" Well just one more thing bossman " Phenex begin as i look up at him making him continue

" I found this " he said before holding up a feather with the top half being the color gold and as it went down the color became more and more darker till the bottom of the feather was the color orange

" That feather ... could it be.." i said as he nodded

" Yup a phoenix feather " Phenex said

" Where exactly did you find that Phenex " I ask him

" Well i found it after i burned away a little phoenix trying to spy on that gremory girl " he said

" I see.. it seems as though Riser Phoenix is beginning to move his plan for Rias Gremory faster than i expected ..and with you killing his familiar it will only serve to hasten that plan " I said as Phenex started laughing

" Hahahaha i can't wait to fight them and show that bastard especially what a true ** _PHOENIX_** looks like " Phenex said in manic glee as his markings shows on his face

 _' Well i guess Phenex is ready to destroy riser '_ i thought with a sign

" Well i'll take my leave now seeing as tomorrow i have to explain myself to my brother " I said as i was about to leave

" Do you need us to accompany you Takumi-sama? " Medusa said as shake my head

" That is not needed " I said

" And if they try anything? " Phenex ask

" Nothing i can't handle " I answered as i teleport away

Next Day After School ( Takumi's Apartment )

 _Left_

 _Right_

 _Down_

 _Block_

 _Uppercut_

 _Leg swipe_

As i finish my training i look out the window seeing all the students leaving school either heading home or to hangout

" Its time i guess " I said as i went into the bathroom and turn on the shower as i started cleaning myself

 _ **' Are you sure you do not need Phenex and Medusa's help young wizard '**_ Wise ask me as i sign

 _' How many times do i have to tell you Wise its just an...introduction of sorts to put in words i guess '_ I answered the old phantom's worry

 ** _' And if they try anything, you have to remember their devils so they always have a trick up their sleeve '_** He said

 _' You seem to have forgotten Wise while Rias and Sona are the heiress to their respected houses make no mistake i am far stronger than any of them even the 4 Maoh's nothing short of Ophis,Great Red, or Trihexa can stop me '_ I reminded wise as i step out the shower and wipe myself off before walking out the bathroom and got dressed in my clothes

 ** _' And if they try to threaten you to join her peerage '_ ** Wise said as i finish putting on my jacket as i look at the mirror to see i'm wearing a brown jacket with fur on the neck and wrist area _(leon's jacket from resident evil)_ leaving the neck part open and not buttoned up all the way through revealing the black turtleneck i was wearing under it with black jeans that had a chain stretch across from the front to the back

 _' Well if they do then i guess this is were their story ends '_ I said as my eyes glowed purple

 **Kuoh High School( O.R.C )**

As i arrive at school on my version of the machine winger with the pink parts of the bike switch with orange i took off my helmet as i got off my bike and a rune circle appear under it making the bike vanish as i headed for the O.R.C before i sense something making me narrowed my eyes

 _' He's here '_ i thought

 ** _' It would seem so ..however i cant pick up on his aura too good '_** wise said

 _' He's too weak that's why you can't sense him '_ I said as i stood in front of the door before knocking on the door as i heard Rias say to come in before opening the door to see the people inside divide to two side the left side had Riser and his peerage fill with women who were wearing skimpy clothing except for his sister and on the right was Rias and her peerage as i look at Nii-san to see he was holding up his booster gear while glaring at Riser as i understood this was before that Mira girl hit him before i divert my attention to the person in the middle of the room mediating the meeting who was wearing a maid outfit with her hair braided and going down her back as she look at me in suspicion

 _' Well well Grayfia Lucifuge in the flesh hmm...What do you think of her Wise '_ I ask my Phantom as he hmm in thought

 ** _' Her presences is strong,,however not as strong as the other beings i have met '_ ** He said as nodded mentally as i see Nii-san looking at me as he stop glaring at Riser as i smile warmly at him before turning to address everyone else in the room

" Hello there, I do hope i'm not bothering anything important " I ask as Riser scoff at what i said

" Hmph you are so you should leave " He said as Rias and the others glare at him especially Nii-san before i turn to Rias

" So am i Rias? " I ask her as i disregard Riser's answer as she was shocked before smiling at me and Riser glare at me while gritting his teeth that i had disregard him

" No Takumi-kun not at all " She said as i nodded

" Look at your betters when they are talking to you Human " Riser said through gritted teeth as i continue to ignore him making everyone shock at how calmly i ignore Riser as though i didn't even registered his presence and that was true seeing as his mana levels were even lower than Nii-san since last time they lost because of experience if nothing else cause if last time they battle Riser and Rias had experience with rating games Rias and her peerage would have decimated Risers peearage

" Mira show him what happens if you ignore your betters " He commanded as the girl with a long staff got ready to attack me making me sign mentally

 _' Sending your people to defend your honor instead of doing it yourself ..how pathethic '_ I thought as she jump at me swinging down her staff as everyone look at me with worry before i raise my hand with a certain purple ring as a familiar rune circle appear as she widen her eyes before a small explosion push her to the floor injured as i look at her uninterested before turning my gaze upwards seeing Risers whole peerage preparing to attack me as Rias and the others also got ready to defend me before i solely focus on Riser

" How pathetic to think you are a king..when you can't even fight your own battles but instead have to send someone to that for you " I said as he stood up and walk up to me as he glare into my eyes

" Since you humans don't know when to respect your betters ill kill you and everyone in this room and make Rias marry me " He said as his hand light up in flames as he swung at me

" Riser stop this at once! " Rias shouted as Nii-san got up to defend me but he wouldn't make and from the corner of my eyes i saw Grayfia about to say something as everything seems to slow down as i focus on Riser's fist

 _' Wow he's really slow '_ I thought

 _ **' No young wizard your just faster '**_ Wise said as i nodded

 _' Though thanks to this i found a way to make my explanation easier '_ I said as the fist was near my face

 _ **' Oh do tell '**_ he said as i smirk

 _' Just watch '_ I said as brought up my hand caught the fist before time start to move normally as i stare at Risers shock face as his flame died down as i started to chuckle

" Oh Riser riser RISER ..show respect for my betters oh i know how to do that i usually do that every time i see my parents but you..are nothing but a waste of space and human well i don't know how true that term is " I said as marking start to appear on my face making him widen his eyes before he was sent into the wall of the O.R.C as everyone was shock at what i did especially as purple miasma started to come of me and my eyes glowed purple before my body morph as riser stood up from the hole in the wall he made only to stare at me in my phantom form as i saw the fear in his and everyone's eyes

 _ **" Now let me teach you to respect you betters "**_ I said

* * *

 ** _Wow another long chapter done anyway the reason you all haven't gotten another chapter earlier is because i have been busy with finishing up college and i'm working two part time jobs at the moment but don't worry this fic isn't dead it just might take time in between chapters but i will make sure to continue this story so don't worry i wont abandon this story although i might diverge a bit and start some other fics but besides that i will continue to update and to all those who read my story i want to say thank you and i really appreciate all the reviews people give on my story and i hope you will continue to read my story.. now with that out of the way i hope you all enjoyed the chapter and as usual this is D-cide signing out PEACE!_**


End file.
